The Hesitation Reiteration
by DrandDrCooper
Summary: When Sheldon completes his life goal, he will find out what really mattered all along.


Hi everyone, one-shot that may or may not be continued...? Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory, this is a fictitious story based on characters that are under no circumstances my own. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

_TBBT_

For a moment.

Long, long ago, Dr Cooper gained what he thought would make him complete.

He had longed for that moment to finally arrive and when it did, he felt uneasy.

It wasn't easy to understand, he thought that was it, but it wasn't and now he was rethinking his life plan.

It wasn't as if he wasn't happy or satisfied with himself, he just didn't feel complete, not yet.

Although...

He walked aimlessly around his hotel room. His suit jacket off and his tie loosened around his neck.

"Come on, Cooper," he stood by the window, "This moment is the moment you've worked your whole life for,"

He sighed when his pep talk failed, deep down he knew that this wasn't it.

He could hear the door open and close, the gurgle of an infant down the hall.

He looked over at the entrance to the living room and saw his wife, walking in her purple dress, cradling their six-month old daughter, Mia.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked, her voice a soft whisper.

Sheldon walked towards her, his face troubled.

He looked down at the baby in her arms that was slowly falling asleep.

He placed a tender caress on her cheek and looked up at Amy.

"You are the one that understands," he sighed, "You're the only one that can get my thoughts in order,", looking back out of the window.

Amy looked at him sympathetically, "Sheldon, this should be the happiest day of your life,"

He looked back at her, "It's not," he felt so frustrated, "It's not even a happy day,"

She looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Here,"

She slowly moved the baby to his arms, "Tell her what you're feeling, tell her everything,"

Sheldon gently took Mia in his arms, softly cradling her sleeping form against his chest.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Amy walked out, leaving Sheldon holding his daughter and his thoughts more confused than ever.

He sighed again, Mia looked so peaceful, was he going to risk waking her?

"Hello little darlin'," he began, looking at every inch of his daughter's face, her milky skin, her dark brown hair.

He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"Mia, this was supposed to be the best day of my life," he caressed her little fist as he continued, "But I don't feel any happier than before,"

The infant puckered her lips as if she was dreaming of something pleasing.

"But the happiest day of my life was when I married your mother, when I found out you existed and when I finally looked into your green eyes, so like Amy,"

Mia shifted softly in his arms, "I feel as if I've wasted my life working so diligently, ignoring what really now matters, for something that I have but doesn't make me feel complete,"

He paused again as Mia's eyes fluttered open, he was always so mesmerised every time he looked at his daughter's eyes that he didn't realise Amy was now standing by the door in her robe, watching.

"You and your mother make me happy, you complete me and without you, I don't think I could ever live a day," Mia yawned at her father and blinked at him.

"I think I regret wasting so much of my life not making your mother happy, on waiting so long for you to arrive,"

Amy spoke then, "I've always been happy with you, Sheldon,"

He looked up at the sound of her voice, "I love _you, you _make me happy, your love for physics, your dedication to your work, it's who you are,"

Sheldon gave her a disheartened smile, "I love you too, Amy,"

She walked towards him, not satisfied.

"Sheldon, look at the little girl in your arms,"

He looked down at Mia, who was more asleep than awake.

"This is us, a little bit of you and a little bit of me, with her, Sheldon, you've made me the happiest person in the world," she caressed his cheek.

"I know you would give your life for her and she is just smitten with her daddy, she is so proud to have him be such a successful scientist, but that doesn't mean that's all you'll ever be, you're first and foremost her father and she will love you no matter what,"

"And that's enough," he finished.

Amy nodded, "And that's enough,"

Looking at his wife he leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"I love you, Amy, more than anything, you and Mia,"

Amy ran a hand along his cheek, "We love you too, so much,"

Sheldon smiled at her, he felt so much better now, he wasn't just Sheldon Cooper the Nobel Laureate, he was Sheldon Cooper, father, husband, scientist.

As he looked back, that was the point when his life began again, new goals, different dedications.

As he sat on the bed, he looked at his sleeping wife.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he would never deserve her.

Her eyes fluttered open as he placed his hand on hers.

"How're you feeling?"

Amy smiled a sleepy smile, "In pain," she winced as she shuffled under the covers, "How is she?"

Sheldon smiled, "Sleeping peacefully,"

"And Mia?"

Sheldon lay down pulling the covers over himself, "In her room, asleep, just like you should be, Maya will be up soon,"

Amy softly moved to lay against his side.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

_More than you will ever know._


End file.
